pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:99.172.137.235
Welcome Hi, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Split Chomper page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cofee BAM! (Talk) 12:30, 2 August 2011 Game Show! Welcome to my Giant Present Game! *Present picking is finished! **Are you satisfied with you present? Yes or No ? Present.png|Present 1 had a stone! Present.png|Present 2 had 5 sunflowers and a golden watering can! Present.png|Present 3 was picked by Plantsthrust and Pt got 5 magic tacos! Present.png|Present 4 had a M1911! Present.png|Present 5 was picked by GatlingPeaz and GP got a log! Present.png|Present 6 contained the "POISON EXPLODING CHERRY NUKE SCYTHE MACHINE GUN BOMBSHELL RAPID FIRE BAZOOKA DEATH TOXIC SPADE ATOMIC FN FAL AK-47 KILLER THUNDER FIERY GRENADE ROCKET LAUNCHER ATTACHED TO A GIGANTIC TANK MADE OF DIAMONDS!" Present.png|Present 7 was picked by Ghostmedic1223 and Ghostmedic got his 2 giveaway plants that were made already! Present.png|Present 8 was picked by Biospark22 and Biospark got a Repeater! Present.png|Present 9 was picked by Dr Edgar Zomboss and Dr. Zomboss got a plushie of Dr. Zomboss himself! Present.png|Present 10 was picked by Pvzaddict1276 and Pvzaddict1276 got 5 sunflowers and a golden watering can! Game Show by: *Please put your signature if you want to pick your present. Nukie how did you do it?My page.TalkBlogs Yay!! I got a log. YAY!! [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']][[User contributions:GatlingPeaz|'z']] 06:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Mah Quiz Game *Requirements (Wiiquirementz): **You've learn about using the emoticon template to make zombie emoticons. **If you are one of these people, you can't play: ***CattailsRCuteyz ***ZoshiX ***Chanieman ***Any other unregistred contributors Iron Rank 1. *You face a Buckethead Zombie with only 300 sun. What will you choose? You have Snow Pea and the Peashooter. *Pick what will you plant to kill the Buckethead Zombie. You can use groups of Peashooters only. You can only use one Snow Pea. 2. *You face a Peashooter Zombie. Will a Peashooter itself survive the Peashooter Zombie? * A. Yes * B. No 3. *What is this a picture of? This is a mini-game. **A. Snowball Fight **B. Going So Wall-nuts **C. Wall-nut Bowling 4 **D. Midget Zombies Strike Back! Silver Rank 4. *Tell the difference of the cost of the Multi Repeater to the Snow Gatling Pea. **Subtract the cost of the Multi Repeater to the cost of the Snow Gatling Pea. 5. *What is this zombie? **Answer using the zombie name. 6. *How many hits does Lord Zourettes take? **Guess the number of normal damage shots Lord Zourettes takes. 7. * You have the Killer Melon, 2 Melon-pults, 2 Gatling Peas, a Winter Melon, and the Magnet-shroom. Which of the following will be the most impossible to kill? *A. Football Zombie *B. Suicide Zombie *C. Plasmawing *D. Soldier Zombie Gold Rank 8. * How many holes are in A WINTER MELON? (Impossible Quiz much?) ** A. 1 ** B. 2 ** C. 3 ** D. 4 9. : Hey Santa Zombie! : What''' THE **** do you want? : Knife! (Knife falls on Atomic-shroom) : '''HEY! : OH ****! *Why did Winter Durian cuss? Explain. 10. *Durian-pult talks to Spam Filter. What will Durian-pult say? **Explain what Durian-pult will say. Platinum Rank 11. : Hi! I'm Gianut! : Uh, yeah. : HOLY BANANAS! *Why did Magic Pea said "HOLY BANANAS!"? Explain. 12. Picture a Sunshine Shroom near a Gargantuar that is about to smash it. *Make a picture! DIAMOND RANK BE PREPARED!HA! 13. *Does 2 Gatling Peas and a Torchwood can quickly kill a Soldier Zombie? **A. Yes **B. No 14. *You are killing a Giga Gargantuar. *Here's your choices: **1 Winter Melon **1 Gatling Pea **2 Durian-pults **1 Spam Filter **Choose a good combinaton of these plants for killing a GIGA GARGANTUAR! 15. FINAL QUESTION WITH DIFFERENCES! FJOashkjGYFG LOLO P Toast :) HOEpopkjGYFG LOL P Toast :( *Spot any differences with those two lines of randomly crazy text? Last rank up! HAHAHAHAHA! Your Answers (question number)(answer or reply) (signature) Example Question 2: B _____________________________________________________ Ur Quiz 1 3 peashooters 2 Yes 3 b 4 2450 (Including the upgrading) 5 Gun Door Football Zombie 6 26380 7 C 8 1 9 Because Atomic shroom will explode. 10 I have no clue. He could say anything. 11 Because Gianut will get ANGRY! 12 >>>>>>>>>>>>>> OVER THERE 13 yes 14 2 durian-pults (if i can choose 2 then 2 durians and 1 winter melon. 15*FJOashkjGYFG LOLO P Toast :) 15*HOEpopkjGYFG LOL P Toast :( NOW FACE YOUR DOOM! Yep. My page.TalkBlogs --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 09:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) FIX Don't fix mah Summer Durian!!!! Only i can fix it!!!!!!!! To cheese or not to cheese Hey guys! What will I do next? Project BOOM! Girl Power Garments and Catapults What article will I do in September 20, 2011?